The Returning
by NikkieSheepie
Summary: (Follow on - PEACE LOST) The kingdom had settled since the birth of King Caspian X's children , no warring and only minor disagreements to be settled, until one day she returned but help has arrived in the form of the Kings and Queens of old. At first only two returned before their siblings joined them in an attempt to save Narnia from another eternal winter at the hands of Jadis.
1. Prolouge

****So here we are, the first chapter of the follow on story from **Peace Lost**. Any uploads further to this will be reviewer dependant as I only have a basic plan mapped out and very little of the story written and should really be concentrating on my uni work. Please R&R and tell me if you want me to continue.

Usual disclaimer, I don't own anything recognizable from The Chronical's of Narnia but I'm holding onto my OC's for dear life... I get a little attached to them...

* * *

**Prologue **

King Caspian looked down at the sleeping bundle in his arms, a smile spreading across his face as he looked down on his son's face for the first time. He passed the precious parcel to his exhausted wife as the midwife wrapped a second child in blankets, twin boys, the kingdom had two baby princes.

"What are we going to call them?" Caspian asked his wife as he accepted the second child into his arms.

The queen smiled, gazing at her son's face. Despite her exhaustion she seemed to glow with pride as she looked at the baby in her arms. "Ramin." She said quietly, looking to the King for his approval.

Caspian nodded, looking down at his own precious bundle, "And Raoul." He added with a smile. "Princes of Narnia."

xXx

A baby's shrill cry pierced through the exhausted pants of Queen Ariadne as she lay back against the soft pillows. "A girl." announced one of the midwives as she moved to the queen's side, placing the carefully wrapped bundle upon her heaving chest.

"A girl." Echoed the Queen with a smile on her face, looking towards her husband who stood to the opposite side.

The King lent down and kissed his wife gently on the forehead before drinking in the sight of his new daughter. "She's beautiful." He whispered, stroking the child's head gently as he carefully considered the question he know would follow.

"She needs a name." said the Queen gently, as she too looked at her daughter's face.

"Maia." Said the King gently, "Princess Maia." He lent down and kissed his daughter gently on the forehead.

xXx

Queen Ariadne laughed as she watched her three young children race around the great hall. Her twin sons, easily outran their 3 year old sister which wasn't surprising since they were twice her age. In the spirit of the game one of the boys, Ramin, pretended to fall giving his younger sister a chance to catch up and tag him as he pushed himself slowly back to his feet.

A sly grin crossed Ramin's face as he looked at his sister and winked before sprinting after his twin and cornering him against two tables which had been set up for the feast later in the week. "Gotcha!" he cried triumphantly as he tagged his brother, pausing only for a moment before sprinting away, grabbing his sister's hand as he did so and pulling her along with him.

xXx

A series of cracks drifted up to the King's chambers through the open balcony doors. Giving up on the speech he had been trying to write he pushed back his chair and walked out onto the balcony, looking down on his two young sons as they each tried to better the other with their sword skills, despite the fact they were fighting with well battered wooden training sticks.

It was difficult to tell his near identical twin sons apart from such a distance but one definitely seemed to have the upper hand in this battle, repeatedly forcing his brother to block his attacks before finally bringing his stick up under his chin with a flourish of swings which knocked his brother's stick out of his hands.

xXx

The onlookers watched in horror as the young princess fell from the saddle of her horse as it spooked and attempted to jump the fence surrounding the training yard. She sniffled slightly as she rose gingerly to her feet, rubbing her arm as she looked around for her horse which had bolted and was now out of sight. The 8 year old's clothing was dust stained and her pride and dignity more than a little injured but physically she would have only a few bruises to show for her misfortune and nothing more.

"I believe this belongs to you little sister." Called one of the princes from the far end of the training yard, horse in hand. He smiled as she ran towards her brother and her horse before slowing to a more dignified walk.

"I meant to do that, really, I did." She explained with a grin as she took back her horses reins.

xXx

"We're sorry father." Said one of the princes, his eyes down cast as his father, King Caspian stood before them with a stern expression on his face.

"We never meant for anyone to get hurt. It was just a bit of fun." Explained the second, earning an elbow to the ribs from his brother as he described their antics as 'just a bit of fun'.

The King scowled at his sons. "Count yourself lucky that no-one got seriously hurt. You will apologise to Mrs Tierney and clean up the mess you've made of her kitchen. After that you will clean your room, groom your horses and then report to your training master."

The boys nodded their consent before turning to leave, "Oh and boys," added the King causing the twins to pause at the door, "Don't get caught next time." He finished with a glint in his eye.

xXx

The young Princess winced as her mother teased out the knots in her long brown hair. "Well next time maybe you'll think twice before following your brothers out into the howling wind without at least tying your hair up." scolded the Queen as she drew the brush through her daughter's knotted hair.

"I hate being a girl. Ramin and Raoul get to do way more stuff then I do. Why can't I learn to fight like them?" whined Maia, wincing again as her mother found a new knot to remove.

The queen sighed slightly, "You shouldn't have to fight, as your father told me once, war is no place for women. Perhaps we can arrange for some archery lessons, would that do?" she asked her daughter, receiving a huge beaming smile from the eleven year old before being hugged to within an inch of her life. "I take it that's a yes then." She laughed, holding her daughter close.

xXx

"Caspian!" Came the shout from the woods, a tone of voice King Caspian hadn't heard from his wife in a long time. The last time she'd shouted so urgently, sounding so desperately scared was during the civil war nearly 20 years ago.

"Stay with your brothers Maia, and don't you dare move from that spot!" he commanded his children, whatever was happening, it wasn't something he wanted his children to see. Caspian turned his horse around and galloped into the woods towards his wife's panicked shouts.

xXx

Maia sat on her horse between her twin brothers who had drawn their swords and were scanning the trees around them. She'd never heard her mother sound so scared and it had scared her, and the way her father had galloped off into the woods with a frightening look in his eyes. She shivered slightly despite her warm clothing in the late autumn weather, something was very wrong, She felt instinctively for the dagger on her hip as she tightened her grip on her horses reins with the other hand.

xXx

"Ariadne?!" Called Caspian as he raced through the woods towards the sound of his panicked wife. In his fear he didn't notice the soft flakes of snow beginning to swirl around him until he found himself in a near blizzard. He pulled his horse to a halt as whiteness filled his vision rendering him effectively blind. "Ariadne?!" he called again, walking his horse slowly onwards, towards where he'd last heard his wife's voice.

Soon the King emerged into a small clearing in the forest, a clearing which was covered in a thick layer of fresh snow and at the centre stood two figures, both of whom were immediately recognisable. The darker figure was that of his wife wearing her deep green riding clothes, her bow lay discarded at her feet as she struggled in the grasp of the second figure, that of an old Narninan nightmare, the White Witch.

* * *

_Please leave a review / vote on the poll on my profile with your opinions about me carrying on with this yarn..._


	2. 1 - Return to Narnia

I've had a brilliant response to the prologue chapter I posted so here is the next chapter of the story, please continue to tell me what you think of the story as we get moving with this. The next update might not be for a little while due to looming exams so please be patient for a little while longer. Thank you to everyone who commented and please do so again.

Usual disclaimer, I don't own anything recognizable from The Chronical's of Narnia but I'm holding onto my OC's for dear life... I get a little attached to them...

* * *

_Note to readers; I spent a long time trying to work out the ages of existing characters of the Narnian series and have decided to base the ages I am using off of the books rather than the actor/ess appearance in the films. This means that despite having moved on in time the Pevensive children will have much the same appearance as they did in The Voyage of the Dawn Treader film._

**Chapter 1 – Return to Narnia**

"Hurry up Lucy." Called Edmund as he attempted to shelter beneath a large tree on the edge of the path from the downpour of a typical English spring time. He hopped from one foot to another, trying to keep warm since his clothes were completely sodden and provided no protection from the weather.

Lucy stood up from tying her shoelace, "Alright, I'm sorry, let's go." She replied a little indignantly but she couldn't blame her brother for wanting to get home out of the rain. She too was completely soaked, to such an extent that trying to get home quickly actually seemed quite pointless now.

The siblings ran through the pouring rain until they reached the end of the road before turning off into a small area of woods, a short cut back to their cousin's house in Cambridge. The pair stopped briefly under the shelter of another tree to catch their breath before heading out into the rain again. After running a few more metres both Edmund and Lucy slowed to a walk, looking to each other.

"Is it just me or is it getting darker?" asked Lucy, looking up to the sky.

"And the rain is stopping." Added Edmund, as he too looked towards the sky, holding one hand out to the side, testing the rainfall.

Edmund and Lucy each examined the strange weather patterns as the sky continued to get abnormally darker and the rain slowed to a mere drizzle. They moved closer to each other as the each felt a strong surge of magic flow around them.

"You don't think…" started Edmund, glancing at his younger sister and held out his hand towards her.

Lucy gave her brother an incredulous look, "Well what else could it be?" she asked as she grasped hold of her brother's hand not a moment too soon as the ground began to shake and the pair fell to the floor of an autumn forest, strewn with the orange red leaves of the trees surrounding them in the dead of night.

Edmund was the first to his feet, scanning the forest for any signs of life, feeling incredible exposed without a weapon of any kind in what he assumed was Narnia, but in a time he knew nothing about. Lucy followed, rising to her feet and glancing around her, she too felt unprepared to be dropped into the middle of a Narnian forest, especially at night. A wolf howled in the distance and the two drew closer together.

"We should get out of this forest." Said Edmund simply, if it hadn't been so dark he'd have noticed the mocking face Lucy pulled at what may well have been her older brother's most obvious statement to date. "I guess we should just pick a direction, unless you have any ideas?"

"Away from the wolf." Was Lucy's only reply as they set off in the opposite direction to the wolf's howl.

It was hours later when the sun began to rise lazily over the horizon and lend a little autumn warmth to the land that Edmund and Lucy finally stopped to rest atop of a large stone outcrop, well protected from any attacks from wild animals. Lucy rested her head against her brother's shoulder and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep while Edmund kept a watch on their surroundings. Within minutes Edmund was shaking his sister awake and jumping down from the rocks to the litter strewn floor below.

"I heard a horn, come on Lucy!" he said urgently as he motioned for her to drop to the floor and follow him.

Lucy looked at her brother sceptically, "But we don't know who they are." She lowered herself from the rocks before continuing, "How do we know it's not another Miraz? Who knows how long we've been gone this time!"

"Would you rather stay in this forest alone? We're normally here for a reason so let's go and find out what that reason is."

Lucy saw the sense in her brother's reply instantly, but didn't want to admit defeat just yet. "Alright fine, just don't go rushing in like you normally do."

Edmund set off at a gentle jog, following the intermittent call of horns to the outskirts of the forest where the trees were less dense and the suns gentle warming penetrated a little better into the undergrowth. He paused on the edge of a large clearing, waiting for his sister to catch up with him while he studied the group of men before him. They were obviously part of someone's army but there were only a few men and they appeared to be looking for something, or someone, rather than attacking or defending anything.

Lucy panted slightly as she reached the edge of the trees, "Any ideas?" she asked as she counted the soldiers, no more then 30, while that didn't really total up to an army, it was about 29 too many for her liking.

Edmund pointed to the far left, "They look like they're searching for something, maybe if we move around to that smaller group closest to us we can listen in." Receiving a nod of agreement Edmund set off around the edge of the clearing, always staying at least 3 trees deep into the woodland, his sister close behind him.

"That's the report I was given, the Queen was taken. No-one's saying much, though rumours are that the King's frightened. Apparently the speed he arrived back with the Princes and Princess were verging on reckless, it was a miracle that no-one got trampled as they stormed through the gates."

Lucy looked to Edmund who simply shrugged his shoulders, the last time they were in Narnia there had been no Queen and definitely no Princes or Princesses, time had certainly passed but they were no closer to finding out how much time.

"Well, whatever the reason, the King wants the forest searched so you better get back to it." The two soldiers separated, moving in opposite directions, and one was making a course straight for the teenagers hiding in the tree's. Edmund and Lucy held their breaths, hoping they wouldn't be spotted, which of course they were.

"Over here!" Shouted the soldier as he made a grab for Lucy's arm.

Using the distraction Edmund stole the dagger on the man's hip, brandishing it as menacingly as possible when faced with a fully armoured solider carrying a full sword and a crossbow across his back. "Let her go." He said simply.

The soldier smiled, "Put it down before you hurt yourself boy. Come quietly and no harm will come to you."

Edmund looked to his sister, if the soldier truly wanted to hurt them he could have done so already. Besides, where they really any better off alone in a Narnian forest? He dropped the dagger to the floor and showed his palms in surrender as a group of soldiers rushed to their comrades call.

"Stick 'em in irons for now. We'll take them to see the king when we're relieved."

xXx

"Telmar" Whispered Lucy as she trudged along next to her brother within the armed guard of the group of soldiers they'd stumbled upon a few hours ago.

"So it's likely to be a Telmarine on the throne." Added Edmund, not sure how he felt about this revelation. The Telmarines had once invaded Narnia, forcing its inhabitants into hiding and near extinction, but they had helped restore Narnia and when they had last visited there had been peace with the exception of the green mist's and the odd rouge group of fighters, or slave traders.

They had halted outside the castle briefly, waiting for an audience with the King who would decide their punishment depending on how well they managed to explain themselves and why they had been spying on one of the search parties. The King strode out of the castle, halting at the top of the great staircase that lead up to the magnificent doors. He looked tired, as if he hadn't slept in weeks, and while he had aged a good few years his face was undeniable.

"Caspian!" exclaimed Edmund, recognising his old friend.

At the sound of Edmund's voice the King's face changed instantly as he practically ran down the steps towards them. "Edmund, Lucy, it's been so long I didn't think to see you again!" he said, the joy in his voice obvious.

* * *

_Please leave a review / vote on the poll on my profile with your opi__nions about me carrying on with this yarn..._


	3. 2 - Legends and Fairy-Tales

I'm soo sorry for the slow update, final exams at uni plus a whole load more stressful stuff has left me completely forgetting that I'd only uploaded the two chapters so far! Things are looking a lot less hectic, at least for the near future so I will try and upload faster for the next few chapters at least before my life goes mad again!  
Usual thanks for replies/reviews! Feel free to moan about my rubbish uploading (please say something nice as well... I have imaginary fairy cakes for you all!)

Usual disclaimer, I don't own anything recognizable from The Chronical's of Narnia but I'm holding onto my OC's for dear life... I get a little attached to them...

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Stuff of Legend and ****Fairy-tales**

Caspian hugged first Lucy then Edmund in his joy, not caring for appearances, although to look at him and his sleep deprived expression you wouldn't immediately have considered him a king. "It can't have been more than a year for you since you were last here…" he began, stepping back slightly to look at the siblings more closely.

"Seven months to be exact." Replied Edmund with a smile, glad to be back in a Narnia he mostly recognised.

"How long has it been for you? A Queen, and Princes and Princesses?" asked Lucy, a little more than curious at this development of Narnia and of course Caspian, the King who had been in love with Susan not so long ago, for her anyway.

"Well the boys are 16, and they weren't until about 3 or 4 years after you left, so maybe 20 years. Perhaps we should get you two some food and some dry, clean clothes before we start swapping stories." Smiled the King as he motioned for Lucy and Edmund's chains to be removed and swept them up the grand stairs into the castle, leaving behind a dumbfounded crowd of soldiers.

xXx

The trio sat in a small room used for private meetings, Caspian had ordered food and water delivered and picked at his plate of food while Lucy and Edmund greedily devoured their own.

Lucy looked at the King for a moment while she took a slow mouthful of water. He was distracted, he'd hardly spoken since he had welcomed them into the castle and ordered food, and the way he was brooding over his small plate of fruit had her worried. What was it they'd overheard? The queen had been taken and he'd arrived back at the castle in a frenzy with his children.

"Caspian…" Lucy began, not sure how to broach the delicate question.

Caspian didn't raise his eyes from the table as he interrupted Lucy, anticipating her question. "The White Witch." He said simply before looking up at the worried faces of his friends. "She appeared a few days ago and took Ariadne. There was nothing to suggest… but she brought winter with her, the forest was covered in snow when I found them. She was only there for a moment before a blizzard surrounded them and they vanished. I searched but there was no trail, not a trace." Tears glistened in his eyes and Edmund and Lucy remained silent, not knowing what to say.

There was a soft knock at the door. The tired, worried man opposite them quickly made way for the strong face of the King as he called for them to enter.

"Father? Is it true? We heard rumours…" said a teenaged boy as the door was pushed open to reveal two near identical boys who had obviously just left the training ground, and a striking girl a few years younger in age. They were obviously the children of King Caspain, the Princes and Princess that Lucy and Edmund had heard mentioned by the soldiers in the woods.

Caspian smiled and beckoned for the three teenagers to enter and join them at the small table. "Ramin, Raoul, Maia, these are two very old friends of mine. Edmund and Lucy, King and Queen of Narnia."

The three royal children didn't know how to respond. Firstly there was the confusion over age, how could these people be '_very old friends_' of their fathers? They were no older than they were. Secondly, they had never met anyone of royalty besides their mother and father, certainly no Kings or Queens of Narnia, their parents where the closest thing there was to an overall ruler of all Narnia. Thirdly and most importantly, these two strangers were legendary; they were literally the stuff of Narnian fairy tales and legends.

One of the boys recovered fastest, "Your Majesties." He managed before falling over his tongue slightly and turning to his father. "I don't understand." He said simply, his siblings echoing his thoughts exactly.

For a minute it seemed as though the old Caspian had returned as he explained the somewhat complicated occurrence to his children. "Edmund and Lucy don't live in Narnia, they're from somewhere else, but they, along with High King Peter and Queen Susan saved Narnia more than once. They might be from the stories of old but we have met before when Narnia was most in need of their help." He turned back to Edmund and Lucy, "As I am now, if you'll help me?"

Lucy smiled softly, "Caspian, you should know that we only come here when Narnia needs our help."

Edmund laughed slightly, "You realise, this'll be the third time we've come for you, out of four visits."

"Well you obviously can't get enough of me." Jested Caspian in return, a twinkle in his eye once again.

"Of course, old man." Mocked Edmund. Lucy sat beside him, rolling her eyes at the exchange but glad all the while that they had managed to lift Caspian's spirits, even if only temporarily.

The princes and princess watched the exchange in confusion, still having a hard time understanding the strange circumstances surrounding the arrival of the King and Queen of Narnia from the old stories their mother and father used to tell them.

Caspian noticed his children's bewilderment and shook his head, smiling. "If anyone can help me rescue your mother, it's Lucy and Edmund. Maybe when we have more time they can share some of their stories with you." He placed a hand tenderly on his daughters shoulder, brushing away her mid brown hair as he did so. She reminded him so much of her mother it was painful. "Why don't you take Lucy and show her where she can get cleaned up and find some more appropriate clothes?"

Maia nodded to her father before standing. "Follow me Your Majesty."

Lucy smiled softly, "Don't be silly, just Lucy is fine." She looked to Caspian and caught the whisper on his lips, _'please'_. She nodded her understanding; the girl was younger than her, 12 or 13 at a guess and had obviously taken the disappearance of her mother badly. Caspian wasn't suggesting that she needed a change of clothes, which she did, but more that his daughter didn't need to hear the details of the plans he and Edmund where surely about to make. She followed the girl out of the room and tried to strike up conversation as she was lead through the castle, leaving the men behind.

"So, Maia wasn't it? How old are you?" asked Lucy, not knowing what else to ask.

The girl replied with a friendly smile which didn't entirely mask the unease below. "I'm 13, I'll be 14 in the spring

Lucy tried her hardest to comfort the girl, "Don't worry Maia. Just relax a little yeah? Everything will be alright in the end."

"I know." Replied Maia with a sigh, she had stopped walking and was staring absently at her feet, "Just, the way father was when my mother disappeared. He scared me."

Lucy moved around to face Maia, her hands on her shoulders comfortingly. "He's just worried about your mother, it was a shock and he wanted to get you and your brothers back here quickly and safely. That's all."

Maia nodded, taking strength from Lucy's words. She looked up at the young Queen of Narnia and realised that Lucy must have seen many things during her visits to Narnia, she was an old friend of her fathers and he trusted her completely. That was all she needed to know about her, and if Lucy wasn't worried for her mother then it stood to reason that there was no need for Maia to be so worried. Her smile was a little less strained as she continued to guide the young Queen to her bedchamber.


	4. 3 - Sudden Snowfall

Sorry... again. You'll be pleased to hear that one of the many sources of stress in my life is gone! Part of the reason for the delay is that my brother has JUST returned from a tour of duty in Afghanistan. Now all I have left to stress over are my exam results, finishing my practical skills list so I can graduate in the summer, family illness(es), family arguments and finding a job... Not much then...  
Usual thanks for replies/reviews! Feel free to moan about my rubbish uploading (please say something nice as well... I have imaginary fairy cakes for you all!)

Usual disclaimer, I don't own anything recognizable from The Chronical's of Narnia but I'm holding onto my OC's for dear life... I get a little attached to them...

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Sudden Snowfall**

The King and Queen watched their children as they each urged their horse to run just a little faster in their attempts to better each other. The Queen smiled as her children slowed to a walk after their headlong gallop in which it seemed that no-one was declared a winner. Her husband moved ahead leaving the Queen alone at the rear of the group of five, which was when she noticed the first flakes of snow drifting across her vision, odd considering the time of year. Of course it wasn't impossible for it to snow this late in autumn, but it didn't fit considering the above normal temperatures.

Voices drifted back from her family ahead of her but the Queen hardly registered the fact and turned her horse into the forest, away from the track they had been following to where the snowfall appeared to be coming from. She heard her daughter's high pitched laughter behind her but something had caught her attention, a voice on the wind seemed to be calling to her.

'_Ariadne.'_ It said, no more than a whisper, _'Ariadne'_ came the voice again, still seemingly caught on the wind.

She left the forest and emerged in a small clearing where the snow had covered the grass, leaving only odd tufts of green exposed above the thick white blanket. Something didn't seem right about this snow. Dismounting Ariadne unslung her bow and notched an arrow on the string in readiness before moving into the clearing on foot.

'_Ariadne'_ came the voice again, a little louder this time but there was still no-one to be seen, aside from the unseasonable weather, nothing unusual appeared to be going on. Reaching the middle of the clearing the Queen spun slowly, scanning the trees for the source of the whispering. Nearly directly behind her, in the direction from which she had come stood a figure, wearing snow white clothing and a crown of ice atop her head.

"No way." Whispered Ariadne as she raised her bow, pulling the string taught. The figure approached, there was no denying who she was now, Jadis, the White Witch had returned, somehow. "Stay where you are." She demanded, taking a cautious step backwards as the Witch continued to move forwards. "I said stop moving!" she called once more.

This seemed to delight the Witch as she moved forwards more purposefully, a smile obvious on her face, her staff in her right hand, raising up as she moved towards the Queen of Narnia.

"Caspian!" Called Ariadne moments before the spell struck her, pushing her backwards off her feet and into the air before she crashed down on the snow blanketed ground, dropping her bow. The witch was on her in seconds, pulling her from the floor to face her.

"Why did you have to call him?" she asked in an almost mocking voice, her green eyes burning into Ariadne's. "Men always spoil everything."

"Ariadne?!" called King Caspian from within the forest behind the White Witch, causing her to spin around, the Queen struggling uselessly in her grasp.

The Witch pulled out her jagged dagger as the King called to his wife for a second time. Ariadne stopped struggling as she felt the cold blade against the skin of her neck, Caspian breaking out into the clearing as she did so.

The King sat frozen on his horse, watching from a distance. He didn't dare move, the White Witch was not someone you pushed to their limits, this was the best thing he could do for his wife right now.

Ariadne opened her mouth to call to her husband as a thick swirl of blinding white snow engulfed them, when the snow cleared her surroundings were entirely different. The forest had been replaced by a sinister looking throne room where everything appeared to be made from ice.

"Find a cell for her." Barked the Witch, removing her dagger from the Queen's neck and making for the ice throne, which was set higher than the main floor area up a considerable amount of steps, in a swirl of her fur cape.

Two wolves stepped forwards, teeth bared as they approached the Queen, forcing her backwards towards a small corridor to the right hand side of the room. Reluctantly Ariadne done as she was bid, making her way down several flights of ice stairs into a dungeon like area.

Each cell was also made entirely of ice with the exception of a barred metal door and locking mechanism at the front of each small cell. None were occupied. The Queen heard the door slam closed behind her and the lock click into place, she took two deep breaths before turning around. She was alone. It would be three days before she saw anyone other than the jailer.

* * *

_As a present for sticking with me I'll upload another chapter tonight when I've proof read it. I will warn you though... writing muse has run off somewhere and won't come back... :(_


	5. 4 - An Unexpected Arrival

A little later then promised but here is the second chapter from the double upload. Please leave me comments, hope you enjoy these two chapters! :)

Usual disclaimer, I don't own anything recognizable from The Chronical's of Narnia but I'm holding onto my OC's for dear life... I get a little attached to them...

* * *

**Chapter 4 – An Unexpected Arrival**

"Your Majesty, she is here." Gasped the messenger who had burst into the room without knocking, causing the small gathering of men around the circular table to jump, King Caspian had a hand on his sword before relaxing as he recognised the familiar member of his staff.

"Who is here?" asked Edmund, curious to the intrusion. "The Queen?"

The messenger shook his head, "The White Witch. She's demanding to see you Sire." the cause for the messenger's breathlessness now apparent to the royal gathering.

Caspian stood, his face unreadable. "Fetch Queen Lucy, she is probably with Maia. Tell her to meet us at the main entrance." The messenger nodded, leaving quickly. "Ramin, give Ed your sword belt then both of you find your sister, bring her here. We will bring you news when we have finished with the Witch."

One of the twins unbuckled his sword belt, offering it to Edmund before both boys also left the room.

"Are you up to facing her?" Caspian asked Edmund, trying not to sound patronising yet worried for his friend, given his history with the White Witch.

If Edmund caught any hint of worry in the Kings voice he did not mention it. Simply nodding as he replied, "Of course. Let's go get your wife back."

xXx

Looking into the brightly decorated shops windows it was hard not to fall in love with the many products on sale, although that was the point. Just about anything could be dressed up and made to look special but when you got it home you realise it's just the same as everything else. At least in America the war hadn't hit so hard, you could still buy things with money rather than rationing cards. Of course the war had slowed the production of many things, but there was still enough to go around.

Susan sighed as she moved to the next shop window, more clothes displayed on manikins, decorated with ribbons and jewellery. It was hard to shake the feeling that something was wrong, she didn't know what, yet it seemed that something, somewhere wasn't as it should be. She crouched down to examine a pair of shoes more closely, feeling a gust of wind around her legs as she did so. Ignoring the unusual wind she looked for a price tag, not noticing that the reflections in the glass didn't match the street she was shopping on any longer, the crowd was changing, the women's dresses becoming less modern, the men's suits vanishing altogether replaced by simple trousers and linen shirts. She stood and realised the paved sidewalk she'd been standing on was now a cobbled street, the shop window vanishing altogether to be replaced with a bustling crowd of people.

Feeling the familiar after-effects of the magic Susan looked around her, she must be in Narnia. She allowed herself to be carried along by the crowd through the narrow streets of what appeared to be a large, well-populated town. Everyone seemed to be heading in the same direction. She rounded a corner and caught sight of a castle like structure as she entered the courtyard.

"Do you normally keep your guest waiting so long?" asked a familiar, scathing voice, "I hope you didn't get lost inside your own castle."

Susan pushed her way forwards, creating a great deal of commotion as she did so. She didn't care, she knew that voice and that voice could only mean trouble. Forcing her way through the crowd she headed towards the steps up to the main entrance of the castle.

"I'd have thought you'd want to talk to me, after all, I have something you probably want back." Continued the voice.

Susan was nearly at the front of the crowd now, curses and annoyed comments being thrown at her from all sides but she had to see it for her own eyes. There she was, the White Witch, standing at the bottom of a short flight of stairs before the grand doors of the castle of Telmar.

xXx

Peter couldn't help but be temporarily, completely bemused by what had just occurred to him. He had opened the door of the house where he was currently staying and was greeted by an icy wind, blowing a surge of snow into the house. Then, in a typical Narnian magical fashion he was suddenly transported into the frozen forest of Narnia, well at least he assumed it was Narnia.

He looked around for a few moments, glad that the weather back home was cold enough to have forced him to put a jacket on rather than wearing only his shirt sleeves. Spotting what looked like a palace in the distance Peter pulled his jacket closer around him, stuffing his hands onto his pockets and set off in that direction.

As he drew closer Peter slowed, he recognised this place, he'd only seen it from a distance, and he couldn't be sure it was exactly the same, but it looked like the haunt of the White Witch. What time frame had he arrived in? Was it possible that he'd arrived before he was last here, when the White Witch still reigned?

There wasn't time to brood over that question for long as he heard snarls from behind him. Spinning around he saw two white wolves approaching him, hackles raised and teeth bared, they meant business.

"Who are you?" snapped the wolf on the right.

"James, James Coleman." He replied, figuring his best tactic was to avoid telling anyone who he was Peter blurted out the name of an old school friend. A nice, easy to remember name.

"Are you a son of Adam?" asked the wolf.

Peter looked at the wolves blankly, "A what? No..."

"Well then James. You're going to come with us." snarled the same wolf, moving purposefully towards him. "Move!" The second wolf feigned a bite at Peter's leg, forcing him backwards towards the ice palace.

Peter was forced down into the cells below the palace by the two wolves. He stood for a moment to make sure they had gone before testing out the door, trying to find a weak point.

"It won't work. I've tried." Said a female voice from the cell beside his. The woman sounded as if she'd given up and accepted her fate at the hands of the Ice Witch. "I'm Ariadne." She said, moving towards the small window between cells.

"James." Answered Peter, maintaining his ruse. He looked at the woman in the cell, her auburn hair fell about her shoulders, framing her kind face, she wore the riding clothes of a wealthy woman but trousers rather than a full skirt like women had in Narnia when he had last visited.

xXx

The King stood at the top of the short flight of steps, he may have appeared calm on the outside, but internally he was fighting his urge to attempt kill the Witch where she stood. "Where is she?" he asked, his left hand resting on the sword at his hip.

"A little more courtesy wouldn't go amiss." replied the Witch bluntly, apparently unfazed by the growing number of soldiers appearing from within the castle, their weapons trained on her. She paused as she noticed a young man following the soldiers out of the grand doors. "Why Edmund dear, how long has it been?"

Susan froze when she heard her brother's name, looking towards the gathering of people in front of the doors. She wasn't here alone, Edmund and Lucy had arrived before her and had already made their way to the Castle, they stood behind the King at the top of the steps in front of the White Witch. They hadn't been in Narnia long since they were both still wearing the dirtied clothes they arrived in.

"I asked you a question. Where is my wife?" demanded the King, he was barely containing his anger by the looks of things. Susan took a sharp breath as she recognised the angry man demanding the return of his wife. Prince, well presumably now King, Caspian X.

Susan watched the exchange from the crowd as the queen laughed at Caspian's outburst. "You don't think I came all this way just to _give_ her back do you? No, I merely wanted to get your attention."

"Well you've got it." Growled Caspian through his teeth, staring the Witch down. "What do you want?"

"To offer you a trade." Smiled the Witch, "I will give you your wife back, if you give me something in return." She paused, drawing out the moment. "I want Narnia back."


	6. 5 - The Queen or Narnia

A fast update! (well for me anyway...) Good news is that the writing fairy has returned with a little snippet of story, I've just got to connect the two bits together but at least I have some time and energy now to do this! For the next few weeks I'm afraid I'm still potentially going to be a little slow due to work/uni commitments but soon I shall be stress (and education) free with a little luck! Anywho's enjoy! :)

Usual disclaimer, I don't own anything recognizable from The Chronical's of Narnia but I'm holding onto my OC's for dear life... I get a little attached to them...

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The Queen or Narnia**

The noise of the crowed died away almost instantly. "I'm sorry." Said Caspian disbelievingly. "You want to exchange my wife for all of Narnia?"

"Exactly." Replied the Witch calmly.

"Caspian, you can't." exclaimed Lucy from behind the King.

Caspian waved her down without taking her eyes from the Witch, "Ok, let's say I agree, what happens next?"

"You get your wife back, and I get Narnia back." Replied the Witch simply.

"But what happens to Narnia?" asked the King, trying not to sound as exasperated as he felt.

The White Witch smiled sweetly, "I'd be their Queen of course." This sent ripples through the crowd, everyone knew the stories of the time before the Golden Age of Narnia, the time when Jadis the White Witch ruled and was only dethroned by the Kings and Queens of old.

"That's not going to happen." Shouted Edmund, stepping forwards to be in line with Caspian. "Not while we're here. Or did you forget who overthrew you last time?"

Unfazed, the would-be-Queen continued to smile, "Edmund my dear." She started, reaching out her hand towards him. Edmund answered by drawing his borrowed sword from its scabbard. "Fine." Her smile faded, "In which case, the Queen will stay with me as my honoured guest." She planted her staff into the ground and was consumed by a swirl of snow, when it cleared, she was gone.

The King and his guests turned away from the expectant crowd below them, not at all pleased at how the meeting had gone, not that it had been a hard decision to make. There was no way one person could be traded for the entirety of Narnia, no matter how important that person was.

"Caspian!" Called Susan, pushing forwards out of the crowd only to be stopped by the guards at the bottom of the steps. "Edmund, Lucy!" she called again while she was being forced away. The noise of the crowd was too much, they couldn't hear her. "Let me through." She demanded of the guard.

"Sorry miss. You're going to have to leave. The King won't be seeing anyone." He said in an official tone.

"He'll see me." She said simply before calling out one last time before Caspian and her brother and sister entered and the doors closed behind them. "I can help him with the Witch, I've fought her before."

The guard laughed, "You've fought her before? Darling, no-one but the Kings and Queens of old have…" he slowed, looking closely at Susan. "…fought the White Witch before…" He looked to his companions before making a decision. "Come with me." He said quickly, grabbing Susan's arm and pulling her through the line of guards towards a second smaller entrance.

xXx

Peter and Ariadne sat on opposing sides of the ice wall, talking through the window between their cells. Peter had given up trying to break out of his cell, Ariadne was right, nothing was going to give.

"How comes you're here?" Asked Ariadne, honestly intrigued by the young man opposite her. His accent was very foreign yet something about him seemed familiar.

Peter shrugged, "The wolves found me and forced me down here." He said simply, not wanting to elaborate. He didn't want to deceive this woman yet he couldn't tell her the truth. The longer he remained anonymous, the better his chances and Narnia's. "What about you? How'd you end up in this cell?"

The woman dropped her eyes, seemingly ashamed. "I was riding with my husband and children when the White Witch attacked me and brought me here." She took a deep, calming breath before brushing her hair back behind her ears and putting on a small smile. "But he'll come for me. He always does."

Peter edged a little closer to the window, "Do you really think he stands a chance?" he whispered. He had to admit, a rescue was a very temping prospect, it just didn't seem overly plausible given the history of this place.

The woman nodded, seemingly confident at her husband's abilities. "Of course, he has all of the armies of Narnia at his disposal. Even if I hadn't been taken, he would still try to rid Narnia of this cursed woman. I know he can do it, no matter what the odds, he can save Narnia again."

Peter frowned, if he asked any more questions than it was going to seem very odd indeed to this woman that he knew so little about Narnia. At least it seemed like this husband was a powerful man with a lot of men at his disposal to back him up, perhaps things weren't so desperate after all.

"Of course," Ariadne started speaking again, she had moved away from the window slightly and seemed a little distracted, "the last time there was a threat this huge to Narnia he had the help of the Kings and Queens of old. But I have faith in him, he will find me and everything will be put right."

Peter took this information silently. Perhaps it wasn't a time so different from what he knew. Lucy and Edmund had traveled to Narnia once without him and Susan but that had been only a few Narnian years since all four of them had last visited. Caspian, it had to be Caspian who was this woman's husband, making her the Queen of Narnia. No wonder the White Witch had taken her, she would be the best leverage possible, Caspian would not abandon her, he was far too noble for that.

Footsteps came down the ice stairs and Peter moved away from the window quickly, towards the back of his cell. He hoped that he wouldn't be recognised this time around, that could spell disaster for not only him, but for Narnia. This was why he had been brought here, to help Caspian rescue his wife and rid Narnia of the Ice Queen once again, residing in a cell wasn't doing much good, but it was better than being dead.

xXx

Caspian returned to the small meeting room where he had instructed his sons to fetch Maia to and wait for him. As he entered, followed by Edmund and Lucy he saw the fear in his children's eyes.

"The White Witch want's to trade for your mother," He told them simply not hiding anything, "but it is not that simple. If it were possible I would do the trade without a moment's thought but…" Caspian faltered. Feeling Lucy's reassuring hand on his arm he continued, "she wants me to give up Narnia for the return of your mother."

A knock at the door stopped any response from the Princes of Princesses. "Not now." Called Caspian, there couldn't be anything more important than sorting out the mess the White Witch had caused. Another knock at the door sent the King into a near rage. "I said not now!"

Edmund quickly interjected, "I'll see what they want, you carry on." He opened the door on the insistent guard on the other side. "The King is… Susan!" he exclaimed as he spotted his sister beside the guard.

Susan smiled, embracing her brother and shooting the guard a triumphant look. "I believe Caspian has himself a problem. May I?"

Edmund thanked the guard and accompanied his older sister into the room. The other occupants had been unaware of the exchange and initially the King's children frowned at the newcomer causing Caspian to turn his worried, tired expression vanishing at the sight of Susan.

Caspian embraced Susan, holding her for a moment before stepping backwards. "Susan, I didn't expect you, you didn't arrive together?"

Susan shook her head, "We don't live together any longer. You must have arrived before me." She said, directing the second part to her siblings.

Lucy nodded, "Last night, in the forest. We've only been in Telmar a few hours."

The slightly taller of the boys cleared his throat, grabbing her father's attention. "Sorry, this is Susan, the second of the Queens of Narnia." He explained to his children, "Susan, this is my family, what's left of it. Raoul and Ramin and my daughter Maia."


	7. 6 - Stronger

Long story short, and I don't want to go into it right now, I've had some bad news so this could be the last update for a while until I get my head and life straightened out. Sorry about that. Please stick with me as there is a little more written and much more planned out so once I'm back on track things should start moving again.

Usual disclaimer, I don't own anything recognizable from The Chronical's of Narnia but I'm holding onto my OC's for dear life... I get a little attached to them...

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Stronger**

Ariadne was dragged from her ice cell by a stern looking dwarf who obviously didn't care for conversation as he grunted a response to her protests. After climbing the ice stairs from the cells to the throne room the dwarf left, leaving her alone in the room. No, not alone, the White Witch sat on her throne, clothed in white fur with her trademark ice crown on her head.

"It seems your husband doesn't want you back my dear." She said, her tone was a mixture between mocking and sympathy, an odd combination. "I thought he'd been willing to sacrifice anything to get you back. It appears I was wrong."

Ariadne stood silently as the Witch began to descend from her throne. "He thinks he can fight me. After all, a King and Queen of The Golden Age have returned." She smiled viciously, "But I've grown stronger, much, much stronger."

xXx

"We need to show our strength, force her to meet us in battle." Said Edmund, he and his sisters joined Caspian, his sons and two of his generals in the council chamber. What needed to be done was obvious, how it was going to happen was currently being debated.

Lucy shook her head, "Things never happen the same way twice." She said, quoting Aslan. "We might have beaten her in battle before, but I doubt it will work a second time."

"She's right, who knows how long she's been watching us, she could know every last detail about our armies." Added one of the generals. "We need to be stealthy."

Caspian nodded slightly as he listened to the advice, "Perhaps both are needed." He looked to the general closest to him, "If we can get to the Queen, warn her and make sure she's ready…"

The general smiled, "Draw the Witch into a battle and sneak in to retrieve the Queen while she's busy. It's a good idea."

"But no-one knows the terrain." Added Susan, ever the voice of reason, "It's been too long, it must have changed since we fought her, and without knowing where we're going…"

Sighing Caspian finished her sentence, "we'll be caught as soon as they realise she's missing."

"There is another way." Said one of the twins, the Pevensie's where still having trouble telling the two apart. "If we let someone get captured then they can learn the terrain while they're being taken to her castle. Then when they escape they'll know a route back to the armies."

"It'll be the most obvious route but probably the fastest too." Added his brother, "But if someone else followed at a distance they could supply horses to make the escape faster yet."

There was silence around the table as the group digested the idea, finally the general beside the King broke the silence, "The idea is risky yes, but it has its merits. It's worth considering Sire."

Caspian shook his head slowly, "No, because the only people she wouldn't kill on sight are far too important to risk."

Edmund nodded, "She'd expect us to head the armies, and any of your men would be killed on sight." He looked to the Princes, they knew what they had suggested and they were prepared to follow it through.

xXx

Peter expected the worst when the door to his cell was opened, even more so when he was greeted by the same dwarf who had taken Ariadne only a few minutes ago.

"The Queen wants a demonstration." He said with a cruel smile on his face.

Peter quickly calculated the risks. There was a chance he could overpower the dwarf and make a run for it, but that would mean abandoning the woman he assumed was Caspian's wife. On the other hand, going willingly to the Ice Queen would mean she would recognise him in an instant. Making a snap decision Peter barged past the Dwarf to make a run for it up the stairs, he didn't however, expect to run into a minotaur and be laid flat on his back with one punch.

After a beating which had left blood trickling down into his eye from somewhere on his head and a fat lip he was dragged into the throne room and thrown on the floor beside Ariadne. 'At least I'll be harder to recognise now' he thought, groaning as he hit the floor.

A pointed look from the White Witch had the dwarf quickly explaining himself. "He tried to escape, put up a fight…" the dwarf was silenced with a wave of the Witch's hand, dismissing him and the minotaur from the room.

"Does your heart bleed for him your majesty, this poor boy who's been residing in my cells? He was found snooping around by one of my patrols, a spy perhaps?" The Witch moved towards the pair. Peter kept his head down as she approached, "Perhaps if I sent your King a message…"

Every single muscle in Peter's body contracted violently as the Witches spell hit him, he could hardly breathe, let alone scream. The best he could manage to utter was a small croak as pain rippled through his body.

"Stop!" called the Queen as she fell to her knees beside him, her green clad arms unsure of where to hold him as she so desperately wanted. "Please."

Peter relaxed as the pain left his body, leaving him with a chill in his bones, almost as if he'd been half frozen by the Witch's spell. He sucked in air greedily, feeling the gentle hands of Ariadne on his shoulder, comforting and protecting him.

"Take them back to the cells. Let them consider their fate in there." Shouted the Witch, obviously bored of her show of power to the Queen of Narnia. Her message was clear, she was not afraid to harm them, kill them perhaps if the King didn't do as she asked.

Back in the cells Peter simply stayed where he had been left, still shivering violently, Ariadne called through the window in the ice to him. "James? Are you alright? I'm so sorry."

"I'm f-fine," replied Peter through chattering teeth, "It's not your fault."

The Queen quickly removed her cloak and passed it through the window to Peter. He couldn't be much older than her boys, but he had the heart of a warrior that much was clear. "Of course it is, she was going to use you to send her message." She said, as Peter wrapped the green cloak around his shoulders. He was shivering violently after the Witch had started to encase him in clear ice. Would it have killed him? Ariadne didn't know, hopefully they wouldn't have to find out either.

xXx

A decision had been reached in the Kings council room. A small spy group would be sent towards the Ice Palace with strict instructions to turn back rather then get captured or killed. This was strictly a reconnaissance mission. The group of forest creatures would collect information on possible escape routes, the enemies' numbers and, if possible, find a way to ready the Queen for the planned rescue.

"I still think it's a good idea, it's dangerous true, but I think it's the best we're going to get." Edmund admitted after Ramin and Raoul had left the room along with one of the generals.

The remaining general nodded his agreement. "I've got a few suggestions My Lord. Raoul is the better swordsman, with a better chance of defending himself against an attack, but if he wears Ramin's armour he will appear less of a threat."

"That's provided she knows the difference." Replied Caspian, still obviously hoping for another solution.

"Oh, she'll know." Said Edmund simply.

"Edmund, I can't believe you're suggesting this!" interjected Susan suddenly. "You can't seriously agree with putting them in danger like this!"

Edmund rounded on his sister. "They're old enough to make their own decisions Susan. This is Narnia, not England. Besides, boys their age are fighting in the trenches back home, why can't they fight to save their country?" He knew she meant well but sometimes Susan infuriated Edmund. Not everything could be won with a cautious approach.

Caspian nodded, agreeing with Edmund. "They're older then I was when I fought Miraz, they have every right. I just wish there was another way."


End file.
